Morning Chiki! Ham and Eggs
by Milye6
Summary: I have no idea why I made another story. Yep. No idea why. (The hunters cooking)


**Ham and Eggs**

**Characters: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Ging, Hanzo.**

**OC: Cook Lady Mabevill, Creamy, Miss Chika**

**ZERO POINT ONE**

* * *

A sudden slam was heard in the office of Morning Chiki! the restaurant. The sign read in red [STAFF ONLY] was stuck on the door. Inside, stands Ms. Cook Lady Mabevill, the boss, Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio, Hisoka, Ging, and Hanzo, the cooks. Ms. Cook Lady Mabevill stood beside the table, slamming her hands on it. "Unacceptable... YOU LAME COOKS! YOU WANNA GET FIRED?!" All of them shook their heads. Gon sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Lady Mabevill, it's just that we are too inexperienced..." The lady shot a glare at Gon, "I gave you already 1,279 chances already, you still call that inexperienced?! That's called you guys are going to be fired!" Leorio spoke quietly, "Well, it's not me who ruined the ki-" the lady in a blink of time pointed her cooking knife at Leorio's throat, "You always do operations on the food, like I approve it..." Leorio gulped.

Ms. Cook Lady Mabeville is the boss of the restaurant, Morning Chiki!, she have purple hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a cook's hat and often holds a cooking knife. She wears a apron with the logo of the restaurant printed on it. Her patients drains quickly, so it's best not to anger her. The reason that the cooks doesn't want to get fired because they couldn't find any other jobs to make money. Right now, all of the cooks are wearing the uniform of the restaurant.

She pointed her knife from Gon, then to each person, saying, "Look, Creamy and Miss Chika are coming today, do you know what this means?!" They all shook their heads, "IDIOTS!" Kurapika suddenly clapped his hands together, "Right! Those two are Creamy the Sweet Taster and Mistress Chika the Talented Hands, they both are excellent judges on food!" "That's correct, Kurapika, but only knowledge won't help you... SEE?!" A screen appeared and it showed the part when they took the Second Phase, then it disappeared. "Anyway, ahem, I will give you one more chance, then you'll get fired, now, I will announce the food that they want, one of the simplest foodstuff... Ham and Eggs and Fresh made Mango Juice!"

"Ham... And Eggs?" Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Hanzo muttered. Hisoka smirked, "This is going to be interesting~" Ging yelled, "AND WHY IS MY SON DOING HERE?!" Gon used his puppy eyes and stared at Ging.

"NOW GET STARTED OR ELSE I'LL KILL YA!" They all hurried and ran to the kitchen.

[Kitchen]

"Gon, get the recipe," Kurapika ordered, Gon obeyed and looked through the cook book. "Okay, we all will have jobs for the dish, Gon, do you have it?" "Here you go!" Gon handed the page, "Hm... So, we will need pork, eggs, oil, some side dishes... Mangos, and so on. Okay, first of all, we will need to get the food we need to make the dish, Ging, can you do that?" "Ya that's fine, I'll order it, some of it are in the storage." "Good. Okay, lets get started!"

JOBS:

Ging prepares the ingredients

Hisoka and Hanzo cuts the meat

Leorio cooks the side dishes

Kurapika and Hanzo cooks the main dish (knowing that Hanzo is a good cook, probably)

Gon and Killua prepares the Mango Juice.

"Yo! Here's the ingredients!" Ging called as he held a large box, Leorio turned to Ging and thanked him, passing the ingredients to the cooks.

(Hisoka and Hanzo's side...)

"Okay! So lets get cutting!" Hanzo said, raising the knife, Hisoka snickered and held up a card. Hanzo stared at him, "Don't tell me that you are going to use that to cut..." Hisoka started cutting the meat quickly and smoothly with his card. Hanzo sighed, muttering, "Even though that I'm okay with cooking, but I'm the weakest when it's not about Japan..." He cut the meat in half first, then started cutting the meat in a slanted way.

(Kurapika's side.)

'Now, for the eggs... It was said that you have to knock it on the bowl, and break it in half and pour the stuff inside of it in the pan. And we need to use it in a low fire...' Kurapika thought, 'Oil, yes, oil...' he glance at the side, where the spices or others sits. "Grape oil or Olive oil, or normal Oil?" He thought for a sec, and took the Olive Oil bottle. He opened the seal, "Hm... First, I have to prepare the tools." He placed the bottle on the table, and took four eggs for two servings, two plates, a turner, some other necessary stuff. "Okay, now, first turn on the stove..." He turned on the stove, first, he heard a bunch of clicking, then suddenly, a blast of fire came out. "Whoa!" He hurried and put the fire lower. Looking at the instructions, he mumbled, "So, I will need to pour the oil in..." He took the bottle and poured 'some' oil in.

BOOM! The kitchen door blast open with smoke coming out, Gon stared at it while holding on some fresh mangos. "I wonder if Kurapika's okay."

"Okay, that was a bit too much..." He turned to the eggs and held one of it, "Okay, so I need to crack it open..." He grasp the egg and broke it in half, yoke spilling out of the shell. "And... I used a bit too much force..."

The door opened, Hanzo came in with the sliced meat, "Yo, I'm done with the meat and- WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted, staring at Kurapika, breaking the eggs with the burning fire. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" He rushed to Kurapika and turned the fire to the lowest. "Dude, you can't even cook properly..." When Hanzo turned to Kurapika, Kurapika looked depressed. "Ah... Anyway, what happen to the eggs?" "..." A thick layer of depression surrounded Kurapika. "Okay... Why not we cook the meat now?" Kurapika stared at the pork that is in Hanzo's hands. "Why did it become Sushi?" "Erp!"

(Leorio's side)

'How come I kept hearing Kabooms in the other kitchen?' Leorio thought as he washed the vegetables. "Now for the carrots!" He took the cutting board and a knife and started cutting the carrot. "Turn on the stove!" He headed to the stove and turned it on to the lowest. "Put the frying pan on!" He placed the pan and added Grape Oil, "Successful, now for the veggie!" He poured the vegetables and carrots in the pan. "Wait a minute. I don't need the stove!" He said turning off the stove. "What the heck am I doing?! I'm suppose to make salad!"

(Killua's and Gon's side)

"Hey Killua, I kept hearing kabooms in the other kitchen, I wonder if Kurapika's alright." Said Gon as he washed the mangos. "Who cares about them, anyway, do we have to use this machine to make the juice?" Killua moaned, hitting the machine. "Killua! You'll break it-" "oh, it's broken. See? These machines are useless!" 'Um... You just broke it...' Gon thought as he sighed. "How are we suppose to squeeze out the juice then?" Killua turned to Gon and grinned, "I know what to do! Prepare the cups!" "Uh... Okay?" Gon turned to the shelf and grabbed two glass cups and walked back to Killua, who is holding the mangos. "So... What are you-" "AGHH!" Killua manipulated his hands and crushed the mangos, juice spread everywhere. "EKK! KILLUA! THE JUICE!" "HURRY UP AND USE THE CUPS!" "AH! OKAY!" Gon hurried and held the cups under Killua's creepy mangos. "Eh... It's sticky..." Gon said, with mango juice poured on his hands. "No complaining its for that weird cream lady and that-" "Um... Killua?" "Chicken!" POW! "OW!" Killua shouted and turned back, there stood Ms. Cook Lady Mabeville, with her hand covered with steam. "Work." "Yare, yare..." "HURRY UP!"

(Finally, it's time.)

The entrance door swung open, "Welcome Ms Creamy, Lady Chika!" Cook Lady Mabeville greeted to the two ladies. "Thanks! We'll be waiting for the food!" Greeted back, Creamy, she wore those cute pants and cotton made dress. She tied her pink hair in pigtails. "We'll have a great time." Greeted the Talented Hands, Miss Chika, she wore blue jeans and styled white shirt. She tied her purple hair in ponytail. "Here's your seats! And you guys ordered Ham and Eggs with Fresh Made Mango Jucie right?" "Yes!" they sat on their chairs. "Cooks! Get the meal!" All seven cooks came out of the kitchen, Kurapika held a plate with the silver lid on. "Here.. Is your... Meal..." He opened it once he placed it on their table. Only heart beats can be heard.

"That... Is one interesting... Dish..." Creamy said, staring that the meal. Miss Chika coughed for a moment, then said, "Why is the Ham over cooked and it looks like sushi? What happen to the eggs?" Miss Lady Mabeville shoot a glare to the seven cooks. "It's also too thin..." Creamy muttered. "The salad looks... No comment." Miss Chika said, glancing at the Salad. They all gulped.

"The mango juice is spilled... Why are there so less?" Creamy pointed to the cups, "it's also sticky..." Miss Cook lady Mabeville shot a death glare at Killua.

"Uh... I'm going to eat! Eh hee..." Creamy muttered loudly, picking up the fork and knife. She stabbed the sushi ham which made Hanzo jump because of the squishy sound. She opened her mouth and stuff the meat in her mouth. "Um... Um?! Chika-chan! This... This..." They all expected Creamy to say: Disgusting, but, it was totally different. "Is actually pretty good!" "What?!" Miss Chika took a bite on the egg, "the aroma spreads in my mouth, who made the eggs?! It totally brings the taste!" Kurapika raised his hand. "Now for the salad..." Leorio gulped, they both took a bite, " OISHI!" Leorio grinned. "How about the Mango Juice?" Creamy smiled, Gon and Killua's heart beat thumped. Creamy and Chika picked up the sticky cups, sipping the juice... "AWESOME!" Creamy shouted, "So sweet..." Miss Chika commented, she faced Gon and Killua, "Did you used a machine or use sugar?" "Hand made... Killua's hands... And... No sugar..." Gon said. "Whoa... You have strong hands Mr." She said, pointing to Killua. Creamy shouted out, "And it's sugar free! Awesome!" All seven (expect Hisoka) sighed in relief.

(The day after)

In the office... "Okay, you guys can stay, this time, you people will have Out Side look meals, the outside is also important. Got it?" Miss Cook Lady Mebeville, all seven nodded.

Ging sighed, "Why is my son here?" Killua sighed, "In first place, why are we here Gon?" Gon grinned, "I heard that Leorio and Kurapika are here, and Ging! I heard Ging is here working!" "How did you got the news?" Killua questioned, Gon smiled, "From Beans-San!"

"THAT BALDY! I'LL KILL HIM!" (Quoted from Ging.)

-0.1 End-


End file.
